


The Ship's Cat

by kittenmoon21



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cat, Military, Stormy Ocean, daydream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmoon21/pseuds/kittenmoon21
Summary: During Jack Baker's days as a marine, he makes a feline friend during his deployment at sea.





	The Ship's Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a tiny piece of writing - a silly daydream I thought I may as well share. Based on this post. 

I’d love to be a little cat curled up beneath the decks of a ship. The torrent of waves thrashing precariously against the steel hull, being carried further into the dark and stormy sea.

The sailors aboard would love me both for company and my usefulness in catching any stow away rats.

One marine in particular favours me the most. When the ocean is particularly rough and the downpour of rain drowning, he comes and finds me - tucked away behind barrels, deep within the belly of the vessel.

Swaddling me beneath his raincoat, he braces through the storm and takes me into his quarters - it’s dark beneath his attire, soft, his chest warm and a musk not distant from geranium and cedar emanate from his skin.

He gently lays me on his bed - it smells just like him. After removing his wet coat and heavy boots, he joins me on the bed and I curl up next to him - he knows just the right place behind my ear to scratch. Feeling safe, the world around me begins to dissolve as I drift easily into a tranquil slumber.

* * *

 

Jack, whilst a very stoic man had no issues showing his compassion towards animals, often preferring their company to those of his comrades. He first saw little Lilo scarpering across from underneath his buddy’s bed towards his own.

“Holy shit - what the fuck was that thing? Is it a rat? Fuck rats, man! I hate rats!”

“Hold up, Jacob, I’ll see to it.”

Carefully creeping towards the bunk, Jack pulled out his combat knife with confidence gained from much experience. Crouching down he leaned his head to one side and peered into the darkness - there shone two, circular lights, wide and reflective. Reaching in, Jack grabbed the wriggling mass by the scruff of its neck, standing up, holding it level with his face. Jacob glared with trepidation.

“How the hell did that thing get on here? Should we tell sarge? Might have to get rid of it before it starts pissin’ and shittin’ all over the place.”

“Now you just hush - cats can be useful on transportation vessels, they 'll catch any vermin sneakin' its way in here. You’ll tell sarge nothin’.”

Smirking, Jacob snorted and shook his head,"You always did have a soft spot for pussy, Jack.”

Jack kept Lilo in his room, made her a makeshift litter tray out of an old plastic draw taken from a broken storage unit. He had shredded the advertisement pages from his porno mags at first, planning to throw any contents left in there overboard. That was until he realised Lilo had a habit of sneaking from the room, he'd find her outside on the deck. She preferred a small corner of the ship by the stern, easy enough for him to check every other day and remove any evidence of her presence. 

He called her Lilo after a young woman he met in Hawaii during shore leave. Like the human she was named after, Lilo had silky soft, dark hair enveloping a small, pretty face. She was a quiet soul but not timid by any means - loving and curious with large, green eyes precious like emeralds. Food wasn't much of an issue, being a Navy ship it was well-equipped with all the tools needed to catch fish and there was always plenty of it. Lilo had fattened up after just two weeks, she had been a skinny thing with matted fur before Jack took her with him into the shower - 15 seconds to soak - turn off the water and lather with soap leaving a minute and a half to rinse them both down.

Jack's commanding officer eventually found out about Lilo, she had snuck into his quarters two days before shore-leave. Jack's heart sank during drill when he stood in front of the marines brandishing the submissive creature, stroking it with an almost dangerous readiness. After admitting to harbouring the cat, Jack was surprised he had been let off so easy, he had been ordered to drop and do various, harsh physical exercises whilst repeating, _'I am a bitch for pussy!'_ whilst the rest of the troop looked on stifling their laughter.

_"You can keep your friend, private. It'll be the only pussy you'll be seeing for the next two months after we deploy from shore-leave."_

Lilo was the perfect companion. She was there for company when he needed it, during his free-time he'd often stand at the bow watching the ocean waves and from time to time she would join him. She never got under his feet and like Jack, preferred to do her own thing. Running his hands through her silken coat was therapeutic, especially as she released content, slumberous purrs. He'd never bothered himself with where she came from and why - if feral - was she so calm around people.

Removing his uniform down to his vest and boxers, Jack climbed onto the mattress, carefully, as not to disturb the sleeping lump curled up next to the wall. He took one last look at Lilo and with a slight caress of her ears he removed his glasses, placing them beneath the bed. In the dark he felt the blanket softly vibrating, a delicate humming noise emitting from the warm, little soul beside him.

 


End file.
